


Lower your expectations

by Juicebox_Chronicles



Series: BOTW Role swap [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Prince Link (Legend of Zelda), Retelling, link is still the hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicebox_Chronicles/pseuds/Juicebox_Chronicles
Summary: Link was an anomaly. The firstborn of the Royal Family, and a male. Zelda was the daughter of a knight and a seamstress, expected to follow in her mother's footsteps.Neither are meant to take on the roles they were born into.Perhaps fate, or Hylia, has a sense of humour after all.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Link, Link & Link's Mother, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: BOTW Role swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is the first fic I've ever posted, but I look forward to writing more.  
> This one was partially inspired by the art of Boyzoi on Tumblr, so consider checking our their content.

When the Queen had given birth to a male, the news was met with only mild disappointment. Though only the women of the royal family had any real connection to the Goddess, Hylia, it was also widely acknowledged that men were stronger and more capable of ruling a Kingdom.

The Queen was young still, and King Rhoam was only a few years from his prime, so there was still time for a princess to be born. After all, the hypothetical princess would be safer with an older brother to protect her, and act as a role model. No, neither the castle staff nor the royals were worried about Hylia’s lineage.

Like all other newborns, the new Prince was small and round with brilliant blue eyes and a whorl of soft light brown hair. The hair colour was likely to change, considering his parentage - the eyes were not as likely to do so. Endearingly, the boy’s arms were curled up to his chest, his right hand covering his left, both of those tiny hands resting not too far from his heart.

“Your Majesties,” begins the royal midwife, passing the unexpectedly silent boy to the Queen, “Congratulations on the birth of your healthy baby boy. Have you had any thought as to his name?” The King and Queen had looked to each other in that moment. Though not unheard of, it was odd for a male to be the firstborn in the royal family. Men usually would marry into the family, rather than carry any royal blood.

After a moment of slight hesitation, the Queen speaks up. “We have had not a thought about it,” she looks to her husband and continues at his nod, “Truthfully, we had been entirely expecting a Princess, and upon her birth, would have bestowed her the name Zelda, as tradition would have it. However, there is no convention for males, and I… Have no ideas.”

There was a moment where the King and the Queen considered each other. If they had been given a few more minutes of contemplation, they would have likely come to the conclusion that the boy should be named for his father, but alas, their thoughts were interrupted by the loud, inquisitive gasp of the midwife.

The boy had started to nurse from his mother and had put his small and chubby left hand up to her chest while doing so. This would be no cause for concern typically, if the hand had not been adorned with the distinct mark of the Triforce.

There was silence in the room (the midwife’s silence being out of respect rather than bafflement). The new development raised too many questions that only the Goddess herself could answer. Both the King and the Queen were outspoken individuals, rarely at a loss for words though comfortable with silence. It seemed this was an occasion where the opposite was true.

The King, after composing himself, breaks the silence. “This is… Impossible. There is seemingly no possible insight to this situation that would uncomplicate matters!” The King was correct, of course. There was no precedent for them to follow the example of, and they were left floundering.

“Why, there has never been evidence of anybody being  _ born _ with… Such a mark,” he censored himself before he could reveal anything to the midwife, who, while trusted, was neither royalty nor Sheikah. The queen politely cleared her throat, addressing said midwife. “Please, if you would allow us time to discuss matters. We will request your presence when we have come to a decision.” The midwife hastily bowed and left the room, recognising her dismissal.

“You are correct, my husband,” the Queen murmurs quietly but with enough clarity to be heard. “All known records indicate that there has never been an instance of an individual being born with the mark of the Triforce, no less a blank one such as the one our son seems to possess.” She takes a moment to consider things, resting her gaze upon her son obliviously nursing.

“Hm. However, the records we have are incomplete. There are accounts of Ganon in a human form, from long, long ago. It would not be out of the realm of possibility for him to have possessed the Triforce since birth,” King Rhoam suggests, only to be met by the narrow gaze of his wife.

“You cannot equate our son to a monster. It is said that every incarnation of Zelda, Ganon and the Hero are unique to one another. Just because there is no precedent does not mean our son is destined for awful things, as Ganon was,”

King Rhoam was no idiot, and knew his wife well enough to know that this sort of comment was something she would not accept. It was only natural for a mother to be defensive of her dear son. “My apologies. I did not mean to imply such a thing of our son. I was merely suggesting that perhaps it is not unheard of, but simply another thing lost to the hands of time.”

The Queen nodded, satisfied by his apology and explanation. Her deep sigh permeated the room, and she slowly changed the position of her now sleeping son so that his head was laid in the crook of her arm. “The Triforce he bears the mark of is blank. I suppose this means he must grow into his virtue, or obtain it somehow.” King Rhoam had only learned of such matters courtesy of his status as King Consort and so accepted his wife’s word as the most probable explanation. She was more knowledgeable on matters such as these, after all.

“I have told you of the Triforce,” she states more than questions.

“Yes. Power, Wisdom and Courage, corresponding the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore,” his summary was simple but it was all he needed to say at that moment.

“Right. You see, I wonder… There has never been a Hero born into the royal family. Similarly, a male has never inherited the Triforce of Wisdom and thus the Goddess powers.” King Rhoam allowed his wife silence, leaving her to her musings.

His wife was named Zelda, as her daughter would have been, from a long line of hundreds, if not thousands. She preferred not to be addressed as such though; the mantle of her title was not one she wished to don. She had even been reluctant to name her child Zelda when she had been under the impression the firstborn would be female, as she did not wish to lay a heavy burden on the shoulders of a child.

His Queen, however, was perceptive. She had known she would not be the Zelda of the prophecy, though she had suspicions that the next Zelda in line would be. Neither wanted to face the consequences of not bestowing a child with Hylia’s chosen name. Despite the child being male, it may be prudent to name him Zelda, just in case his son happens to be the incarnation of Hylia. It was possible, given that he was branded with an empty Triforce, as opposed to the fabled mark of the Hero.

Nevertheless, it would be inappropriate to saddle a male with the name of a princess. He may be disrespected as a prince and an individual, or potentially grow up with confusion surrounding his identity. “My dear. May I be so bold as to make a suggestion? I am not nearly as knowledgeable as you on these matters, but I have heard of the alleged bond between the Princess from the prophecy and her knight. A bond deeper than a professional one. Many have argued the two shared a sibling-like bond.” Rhoam suggests to the Queen.

It was the Queen’s final decision on what her son was to be named, but he could certainly make suggestions. Knowing his wife, she would likely be endeared to the idea and agree.” Therefore, I propose the name Link. There is still potential for a daughter to be born and thus named Zelda.”

The Queen hummed, contemplative. “So you propose to name our firstborn son and daughter after the Hero and his Princess respectively, in honour of their supposedly sibling-like bond,” At her King’s nod, she continues. “It would certainly be unique. If the cycle restarts upon the birth of my first-born daughter, that would mean the Hero would share a name with our Prince. It is an amusing concept, if nothing else,” she smirks at her husband, mischief written all over her face.

King Rhoam chuckles. “So, my wife. I take it we are both in favour of naming our son after the Hero.” The queen smiled at her husband, then her son.

“It would appear so.”

And thus, Prince Link was born, named, and sentenced to a life of expectation.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was a joyous occasion when the baby was born. Sir Francis and his wife Prudence Feldt had been rather excited to start a family, young as they were. They had met during Francis’ training to be a knight, when his short but bulky frame had refused to fit well into formal wear, and thus a well-known seamstress had been commissioned for her talents.

Most commonly, a knight would wish for a son. Sir Francis, however, had not come from nobility like most and had earned his title with hard work and determination. He had not even had a family name for his wife to take, as family names were only useful for the rich. He was not disappointed when the baby was a daughter, and his wife also seemed excited at the prospect of a protégé to follow in her footsteps.

Prudence had seen only a handful of newborn babies in her life, and was under the impression that they were somewhat alien. To her pleasant surprise, her own daughter had been rather pretty for such a young baby. She seemed to have inherited her father’s petite nose and full lips, but her adorable blue eyes and the sprinkle of fair hair on her head could be entirely attributed to her mother.

“Oh, isn’t she precious,” Francis had breathed out reverently. Prudence knew that he was secretly pleased to have a daughter; a son would be expected to be a Knight like his father, and Francis wouldn’t want to pressure his child into such a dangerous profession. “You know,” Francis gently teased, “She has the features for it... “

Prudence let an exhausted giggle escape her. “You and your patriotism, you!” She slowly leaned over to her husband, careful not to jostle the baby, and cuffed him over the head.

“Ouch. You brute. Why did I marry you?”

“Because you’re a hopeless dunce. Fine then, we will have it your way!”

“Oh come on! Most royal knights name their daughters Zelda!”

“Yes, yes. I’ve already agreed. Why don’t you go and let the midwife know? You shooed her out before the baby was even crowning!”

Sir Francis rolled his eyes and did as his wife had suggested. Some of his fellow knights had been skeptical about the way he treated his wife as an equal and letting her sass him. It didn’t bother him - growing up as a poor farmer, he knew that the labour of a woman was just as important as a man’s. Yet another reason he had no regrets now his child was a female.

He and the other royal knights did not always see eye-to-eye most of the time (though there was never any animosity - they were all professionals) but one thing they all shared was their patriotism. ‘Zelda’ was a traditionally royal name - commoners were forbidden from naming their children after her. Potentially offending Hylia was not something the Royal Family wished to do.

The guards that dutifully defended and put their life on the line for royalty had full permission to name their daughters after Zelda, however. Sir Francis was a patriot through and through, had been since even the days of childhood.

Prudence was neither here nor there in terms of patriotism. Zelda would not have been her first choice in names by any means, but she was not personally attached to any name in particular and so accepted Francis’ desire to name her in such a way.

Both he and his wife were excited for their daughter’s future career as a seamstress. Prudence had started with her profession at a young age introduced by her mother. She had picked it up quickly and enjoyed doing it very much so, and by the age of eight her talents outshone her mother’s. She was practically a prodigy in her craft, and she loved the work. It showed in the quality of the garments she designed and created, and it showed in her constant stream of customers inquiring about an article of clothing made specifically by her.

Francis had also found himself endeared to his wife’s chosen trade. It was how they had met, after all, and more importantly it made her happy. While not famous by any means, she was well-respected and well-known - many of her customers were nobles, royal knights and other people of importance for a reason. 

He and Prudence would be happy, ecstatic even, to watch their daughter learn and follow in her mother’s footsteps. With any luck, she would be even more talented than her mother. Wouldn’t that be a wonderful dream?

Another important thing that Francis had reminded his wife many times was that the Princess Zelda of 10,000 years ago was known to be talented at sewing, too. The divine beasts, uncovered by the royal scientists relatively recently, had been piloted by one of each of the four non-Hylian races in Hyrule. The Princess had apparently made them all culturally appropriate outfits as a display of solidarity.

And if sewing happened to be another thing that linked his daughter to the Princess, the Royal Family… Well, that was just a coincidence. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the OC's. I just wanted to provide some context as to the expectations that both Link and Zelda are being subjected to even right after birth. They won't be relevant later on (since I'm making this a series).

**Author's Note:**

> Though the world in BOTW is implied to have little to no knowledge of the Triforce, I think it's unlikely that it is gone. Zelda clearly had the Triforce of Wisdom and therefore her Goddess powers. I choose to believe there's a reason it was never mentioned to the player (Link) but it is known of.


End file.
